


Run Away With Me

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Sappy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Iorveth and Roche spend a starlit night together.“Run away with me,” he murmured, only half aware of the words he was saying. But when Iorveth froze, they truly processed and suddenly cold fear gripped him. He stuttered a correction, “I mean – I know, obviously, you can’t just leave your people. It’s – I–”Iorveth cupped his face, cutting off the stream of words. “Vernon,” Iorveth said, voice soft and wondrous. “Vernon,” he said again, tugging Roche forward into a desperate kiss, full of wanting and longing and regret.Even though Roche already knew the answer – of course they couldn’t just run away together – he still had to close his eyes and brace himself against the words he knew were coming when Iorveth drew back again.“Cariad,” Iorveth whispered, stroking his face. “Were my life my own, I would go anywhere with you.”
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbid_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've Loved You For A Hundred Years (It Certainly Fucking Feels Like It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568733) by [Morbid_Hatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid_Hatter/pseuds/Morbid_Hatter). 



> This was inspired by the super sweet dialogue in Morbid_Hatter's fic and is literally just pure softness with a smidge of porn.

Roche and Iorveth were laying together in the grass under the starry sky and while Iorveth’s gaze was fixed on the stars above, all Roche could bring himself to look at was the soft lines of Iorveth’s face, the relaxed expression that he saw so rarely.

He wanted to see it forever. He wanted to be able to take Iorveth out under the stars any time the elf wanted, without having to worry about who might see them or if they might get caught.

“What?” Iorveth asked, and without realizing, Roche had rolled up to a seated position, leaning back on his arms, just staring at the most beautiful elf he’d ever met. The most beautiful person he’d ever met at all, actually. It was such a shame that Iorveth believed his beauty ruined, because all Roche could ever see when looking at him was the sheer willpower it had taken to  _ survive,  _ and the beauty that shone out of him as a result.

“You’re beautiful,” Roche murmured, leaning down to press a kiss against his lover’s mouth. Iorveth opened to him wonderfully, and their kiss was soft, sweet and indulgent, and every time he pulled away, he simply had to dive back in for another taste.

Iorveth sighed against him. “Wish we could have this forever,” the elf murmured, and Roche felt that same sentiment in his very bones.

He pressed kisses across Iorveth’s face, reveling in the fact that Iorveth trusted him enough, was  _ comfortable _ enough to remove the bandana around him. 

He  _ did _ want this forever,  _ did _ want to be able to kiss Iorveth any time he wanted, just because he wanted to. He wanted so badly never to have to worry about whose eyes were on them, how careful they had to be to avoid discovery. He wanted – he wanted it all to be a non-issue. To simply be Iorveth and Roche and the fact that they were together was no more notable than the fact that they worked well together, on the same side or on opposite ones.

He kissed Iorveth again, pressing as close as possible until all he senses could perceive was Iorveth, Iorveth,  _ Iorveth. _

This time, when he pulled back, Iorveth followed him, wrapping arms around his neck and pressing their chests together. Roche’s hand dove into Iorveth’s hair and he had to kiss Iorveth again and again and again.

Iorveth leaned their foreheads together and Roche breathed in Iorveth’s air and savoured this moment. His hand stroked through Iorveth’s hair, and Iorveth’s thumbs were brushing back and forth against Roche’s stubble, and all in all, Roche wasn’t sure he’d ever felt more content.

“Run away with me,” he murmured, only half aware of the words he was saying. But when Iorveth froze, they truly processed and suddenly cold fear gripped him. He stuttered a correction, “I mean – I know, obviously, you can’t just leave your people. It’s – I–”

Iorveth cupped his face, cutting off the stream of words. “Vernon,” Iorveth said, voice soft and wondrous.  _ “Vernon,” _ he said again, tugging Roche forward into a desperate kiss, full of wanting and longing and regret.

Even though Roche already knew the answer – of  _ course _ they couldn’t just run away together – he still had to close his eyes and brace himself against the words he knew were coming when Iorveth drew back again. 

“Cariad,” Iorveth whispered, stroking his face. “Were my life my own, I would go anywhere with you.”

Roche couldn’t stop the low sound he made in response and Iorveth’s soft lips pressed lightly against his eyelids until he opened them again. 

Roche’s fear was buried under the sheer emotion that shone from Iorveth’s face. The bright joy in the curve of his lips, the heat and affection and desire in his eye, the press of his forehead against Roche’s – Roche was left breathless under the weight of it all.

“Iorveth,” he mouthed, hardly any voice behind it. He brought a hand up to drag the backs of his fingers across Iorveth’s enchanting face, something akin to awe bursting from him.

“I’ve–” Iorveth began, his voice wavering, “I’ve been fighting humans for decades. But before you,” his thumb swiped across Roche’s cheek, “before you, I never wanted a life outside of the fight.”

Roche’s breath hitched and he could feel something warm building behind his eyes and nose. He swallowed roughly, fingers twisting in Iorveth’s hair. “What does cariad mean?” he asked, mostly sure already, but needing confirmation.

Iorveth’s lips curled upwards. “Don’t you know?” he whispered, tapping their noses together teasingly. “Don’t you know how much I love you?”

The words brushed against Roche’s face like a kiss in and of itself and he had to use his grip on Iorveth’s hair to pull him in until their mouths could meet. 

“Iorveth,” Roche murmured against Iorveth’s lips. Iorveth half-laughed into his mouth, tempering his desperation with calm surety. Iorveth loved him. It was simply a factual statement. Iorveth loved Vernon Roche.

Roche had to sniff against the sudden urge to cry, wondering how he’d possibly come to deserve such a blessing as Iorveth’s love.

“Iorveth,” he said again and if his voice was more akin to a whimper than anything else, there was no one around to comment on it.

“I love you,” Iorveth repeated, pulling back to press the words into his very skin. “I love you.”

Roche whined, tugging at Iorveth’s hair and tilting his head up for a kiss. He suddenly, desperately,  _ eagerly _ needed Iorveth. “Please,” he begged, shameless and entirely certain that it would never be used against him. “Iorveth–”

“Shh,” Iorveth soothed, kissing across his face and neck. “Shhhh.”

Iorveth lay down slowly, pulling Roche down with him, and Roche went happily, content to let Iorveth lead as long as he got to stay close to this beautiful,  _ beautiful _ elf who had somehow, miraculously, chosen  _ him. _

He gasped roughly into Iorveth’s mouth, following the elf down until they were pressed together, chest to chest, legs entwined. One of Iorveth’s hands slid down his back, pulling him even closer if it was possible. 

It was so easy to melt into Iorveth, to follow the guidance of Iorveth’s hands until they rolled over and Iorveth sprawled out over him. 

“Vernon,” Iorveth moaned, kissing him again. Iorveth struggled to get his knees under him, then he started rocking against Roche’s hips, against the hot line of Roche’s cock.

“Fuck,” Roche gasped, hands frantically trying to touch every bit of Iorveth he could reach. His fingers pulled Iorveth’s tunic out of his belt until he could plunge his hands underneath and feel  _ skin.  _ “Iorveth!”

Iorveth let him pull the tunic off, but then caught his hands and pinned them against the ground. “Let me show you,” Iorveth whispered against his lips. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

Roche whimpered, surrendering easily, happily. If there was ever anyone he would submit to, Iorveth was it. Iorveth had  _ earned _ his surrender. 

Iorveth made a soft noise against him, and even through his trousers and Iorveth’s hose, he could feel the way Iorveth had grown wet. His hips bucked up into Iorveth and the elf laughed into his mouth, kissing him deeply and softly. 

Iorveth’s used his grip on Roche’s hands to rock his body up and down against Roche’s, dragging his cunt along the length of Roche’s cock. His lips against Roche’s were demanding and overwhelming and delightful and it was so, so easy to just exist under Iorveth’s hold and  _ feel. _

“Vernon,” Iorveth murmured, and it was all Roche was aware of. Every spot they were pressed together felt alive with lightning and Iorveth moved over him like a force of nature, a force of nature that wanted  _ him. _

Iorveth’s kisses were all-encompassing and he could feel the drag of Iorveth’s cunt through their clothes and it felt like no time at all before he was gasping into Iorveth’s mouth, back arching violently before his body fell to the ground, loose and sprawled. 

Iorveth groaned, hips stuttering on top of him as pulsing waves of slick utterly ruined their clothes. Roche swallowed Iorveth’s sounds, shuddering and rocking his hips slowly against Iorveth’s until they came down together. 

Afterwards, they lay in silence, Iorveth sprawled on top of Roche like he was meant to be there. Roche smiled absently, threading a hand through Iorveth’s hair. And, he was pretty sure Iorveth already knew, but just to be sure, he forced his sleepy brain to repeat the words.

“Me too,” he slurred, “I love you.”

Iorveth smiled against his chest, twisting up until their lips could meet in a soft kiss. “If I could run away with you, I would,” Iorveth whispered in response.

“I know,” he murmured, his eyes fluttering closed even as his mouth begged for more. 

Iorveth obliged, nipping and sucking at his lips ever so lightly. “Sleep, cariad,” Iorveth said. “I will keep us safe.”

  
Roche hummed, responding sluggishly to Iorveth’s kisses. The utter surety of Iorveth’s love made it easy to slowly let himself fall asleep, and he dreamed of a future where they truly  _ could _ run away together.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariad means love in Welsh.


End file.
